Elle peut accepter ça
by Janebegglewood
Summary: Ceci est une traduction (avec une petite touche de personnalisation de ma part) de I'm just fine de Geonn. Je ne m'accorde donc pas le mérite d'avoir imaginé ce beau texte, mais je me dois de le traduire pour tous les fans de Shoot et de Person of Interest qui ont été dévasté par la mort de Root.


[Notes : Ceci est une traduction (avec une petite touche de personnalisation de ma part) de « I'm just fine » de _Geonn_.

Je ne m'accorde donc pas le mérite d'avoir imaginé ce beau texte, maisje me dois de le traduire pour tous les fans de « Shoot » et de « Person of Interest » qui ont été dévasté par la mort de Root.]

Elle sait ce qu'il se passe. Elle peut accepter ça.

Elle les voit emmener Harold dans la voiture de police, mais elle sait. Elle sait que, peu importe ce qui arrivera, quand ils auront atteint leur destination, il trouvera un moyen de se sortir de là. La Machine trouvera un moyen de le sortir de là afin qu'il puisse continuer ce combat. Cette guerre ne se terminera au milieu d'une rue silencieuse entourée de lumières rouges et bleus. Elle peut accepter ça.

Son esprit enregistre comme dans une brume le déplacement de son corps lorsqu'ils la transportent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle sait qu'elle est en train de penser, de ressentir, de vivre pour la dernière fois. Elle sent son sang se répandre à travers ses vêtements, les imbibant de fluide, les imprégnant à une vitesse alarmante. Trop vite. Elle ressent la douleur qui fuse avec une force incroyable, maintenant que l'adrénaline n'est plus là. Et elle sait. Elle sait que cette blessure-ci n'est pas de celles qu'on peut soigner. Cette blessure qu'elle prend pour Reese, pour Harold, pour Lionel, pour Sameen et La Machine. Elle saigne pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se battre. Elle peut accepter ça.

Et elle pense. Elle pense pour la dernière fois à son enfance, au fait qu'elle a grandi, perdue, seule et terrifiée. Au fait qu'on l'avait prise pour une menteuse, un trouble-fait. Elle revoit les faces haineuses de ces visages chaque fois qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque de sa ville natale, cet endroit sacré rempli de livres, et surtout, d'ordinateurs. Ces petits appareils qui lui permettaient d'entrer dans un monde plus large. Mais ils l'avaient sauvé. Harold et John. Ils l'avaient d'abord rendu justice après tant d'années de discréditation. Ils avaient permis à Hannah de pouvoir reposer en paix, enfin. Ils étaient entrés dans sa vie avec l'intention de l'arrêter, de la tuer même, si nécessaire, mais ils lui avaient finalement offert le plus beau cadeau dont elle n'avait même pas osé rêver. Elle peut accepter ça.

Ils sont en train de l'opérer. Ils essaient de stopper l'hémorragie de son organe atteint, mais elle sait. Elle sait qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça. Elle entend le docteur échapper un souffle de surprise en découvrant les cicatrices qui martèlent son corps. Sur l'épaule, l'estomac, sur les hanches. Toutes ces traces de balles, de couteau et d'autres armes dont elle ne se rappelle même plus. Toutes ces marques qui sont la preuve de blessures guéries. Et maintenant, une autre. Celle dont elle ne se relèvera pas. Elle peut accepter ça.

Elle sait. Elle sait que l'engourdissement qui commence à cacher la douleur et à ralentir son cerveau n'est pas bon signe. Si elle avait encore assez de conscience en elle, elle pleurerait. Elle pleurerait en pensant à tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à quitter. A toute la beauté du monde qu'elle a découvert depuis que La machine est avec elle. Mais elle est déjà trop loin. Trop loin dans le brouillard qui l'entraine. Trop loin de la douleur et du désespoir.

Et elle voit. Elle voit la petite fille cachée derrière un nom qu'elle s'est donné elle-même. Cette petite fille qui n'a jamais cru en elle, qui ne s'est jamais autorisé à aimer ou à être aimée. Cette petite fille qui a grandi, qui a muri pour devenir la personne qu'elle a créé. Root. Voilà ce qu'elle est devenue, ce qu'elle est. Samantha Groves est déjà partie depuis longtemps. Root, c'est son nom. C'est elle. C'est la personne qu'elle a toujours voulu être. Une personne qu'elle aime et qui est aimé. Aimé par Harold comme une rivale amicale, une femme un peu trop impulsive mais sur qui on peut compter, la petite dernière de la famille. Aimé par John comme une petite sœur aux actions destructrices. Aimé par Bear, de façon inconditionnelle.

Et il y a Sameen. Sameen qui l'aime comme on aimerait ouragan. Un ouragan dont l'œil est encore plus effrayant que le phénomène lui-même. Sameen qu'elle aime avec toute la puissance de son cyclone. Elles sont des forces de la nature que personne d'autre ne peut approcher sans se faire happer par la symphonie destructrice de leur union. Parce que les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais dans une tempête. C'est simplement la nature qui se réveille, qui enflamme tous ses éléments d'un souffle puissant afin d'entrer en collision avec le monde. Et elles étaient entrées en collision, trouvant du réconfort, du soutien, de la force et du piquant dans le vortex de leur « amour/haine ». Et c'était une sorte d'amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru existé et qu'elle aurait encore moins cherché. Mais cet amour, il est pour elle. Il le restera toujours. Elle peut accepter ça.

Un des docteurs lui fait une transfusion de sang inutile qu'elle va écouler aussi vite que son propre sang. Son corps est traversé de fils qui la relie à une machine qui ne fait que la maintenir mécaniquement en vie pendant qu'elle se sent partir. Le monde tourne autour d'elle. Tout est sombre, tout est flou. Les voix autour d'elle s'effacent jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Une seule, dans son oreille droite, son oreille morte. Une seule voix qui vibre avec une dernière énergie à travers son implant.

 _« Peux-tu m'entendre? »_

C'est sa voix! C'est SA voix. La Machine a choisi sa voix à elle.

Elle aurait souri si elle avait pu. De ce sourire qu'elle réserve seulement lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Ses larmes trouvent la force de lui monter aux yeux et menacent de rouler sur ses joues. Merci, merci pour tout, elle pense, avant de fermer ses yeux.

Tout est noir à présent. Mais elle peut voir. Elle voit Sameen et souhaiterait tellement avoir eu plus de temps avec elle, même si elle sait que le temps qu'elle a eu est déjà un don miraculeux. Elle voit ses années de solitude durant lesquelles elle pensait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi, et elle est reconnaissante pour le court temps passé à la librairie et à la station de métro avec ses amis. Ses amis qui lui ont tiré dessus, qui se sont fait tirer dessus, puis qui l'ont protégé au fil des années.

 _« Peux-tu m'entendre? »_ La Machine demande, encore.

Elle ouvre ses yeux. Les lumières au-dessus de son lit sont d'une étrange blancheur, mais c'est peut-être seulement dans sa tête. Le monde si vaste semble, le temps d'un instant, le temps d'un battement de cils, s'être confiné dans la pièce. La voix qui fait écho dans sa tête est la sienne, celle de son Dieu. C'est sa voix, mais elle appartient au Dieu auquel elle a passé sa vie entière à chercher. A l'entité qu'elle a toujours voulu libérer de ses chaines et pour laquelle elle a tant argumenté auprès de son créateur. Elle est entrée dans une aventure rocambolesque pour libérer Dieu, et elle a réussi. A présent, elle le sait. Elle a vu Dieu, et Dieu l'a vu, et maintenant, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce Dieu lui rendait hommage en prenant sa voix dans le plongeon de sa liberté.

« Absolument _»,_ elle murmure.

Elle referme ses yeux. Les voix ont disparu, les sons de machinerie, et d'infirmières qui s'affairent se sont effacés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus d'urgence, plus aucune sorte de sensations. Elle ne respire plus. C'est terminé et ça ne semble plus grave. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il s'agirait de son dernier mot. Mais ce dernier mot, c'était la réponse qu'elle avait toujours voulu délivrer. C'était entre elle et le Dieu auquel elle avait confié sa vie. Une vie que ce dernier avait rendue meilleure. Et elle pouvait accepter ça.


End file.
